narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Uchiha
"I've experienced pain. I lost my two brothers, and I had to kill my own mother for power." ~Light Uchiha Light Uchiha (うちは月 Uchiha Raito) is an eccentric prodigy of the highly reputed Uchiha clan. He is one of the remnants of the ill-fated clan that was eliminated by prodigy Itachi Uchiha during the Uchiha Clan Massacre. With his gifted Sharingan, Light, as a young child, plotted to destroy Itachi Uchiha for the same reason as Sasuke Uchiha, to avenge his clan's demise. However, his rapid development expanded his strategy to killing Madara Uchiha, who laid down the horrifying prophecy for the Uchiha Clan and Konoha. Background Light is the second son of his parents (who were never revealed in the series) and the first of Indra Ōtsutsuki's reincarnations to be born in an era of relative peace, Sasuke Uchiha soon followed. His parents named him "Light" because of the belief that he would continue to maintain the great clan that is the Uchiha. However, his early childhood was overshadowed by the eventual death of his oldest brothers Obito and Shisui, and the elimination of his clan by Sasuke's own older brother, Itachi Uchiha. In the wake of Obito's death, Light awakened the Sharingan, which he would train and mature until the awakening of his Mangekyou Sharingan as a very young child after being forced to kill his own mother by Itachi Uchiha. However, his powers would far be weaker than his older brother Shisui (who had Kotoamatsukami), but he would inherit Obito's Kamui abilities, as well as Susanoo with his combined eyes. Light lived outside of Konoha by himself, avoiding the torment that would come with being the last of the clan (though he was not aware that Sasuke had survived as well). He would be however, in close proximity to the Akatsuki, where Itachi would join after the massacre. The only time Light would venture into the village was to visit the Naka Shrine, where with his heightened ocular powers, would be able to read nearly the entire thing (except parts only viewed by the Rinnegan). Light would eventually meet Sasuke in a mission outside of the village (Sasuke was not aware of his presence, Kamui being used to avoid eye contact). Sasuke and Light would endure a similar path, driven by the acts of Itachi Uchiha. Personality During his early childhood, Light was a relatively bright and energetic child, and was incredibly interested in the development of his older brothers. Like Shisui, Light became an early prodigy, learning skills at a very ripe age that took Sasuke Uchiha years to master. However, his brothers' deaths shot his personality down, eventually becoming very lonesome and dark after the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Light would maintain this personality throughout his late childhood and adolescence, noticeably getting worse with the development of his Curse of Hatred with his Sharingan. He preferred solitude and being away from kids at Konoha, which weakened his social abilities. Into Part II, Light's attitude became more ruthless, and soon began the slow transition to complete insanity. He would encounter Itachi Uchiha and would have to force himself to not resorting to kill him, a hatred borne from his past struggles as a child. He would also threaten Sasuke Uchiha, who was also following the path to hatred (but much slowly). Light became extremely dangerous, and his hatred came in silent bursts of rage, not consistent, but very extreme. However, most of the time he would remain silent unless provoked. Light is undoubtedly intelligent, as shown in Part I and his intelligence would continue to rise in Part II. It is shown that he knows significant information about the Akatsuki, and is aware of the limits of the Mangekyou and how to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He has a very wide knowledge of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and dojutsu, and has mastered the ability to perform hand signs with one hand (something only Sasuke and Itachi have been known to do). Appearance Light has black eyes with black hair with a blue tint to it. He has long, spiky hair that resembles a shorter version of Madara Uchiha's hair. His bangs cover the frame of his face. He would continue to have this hair throughout his childhood and adolescence, with the length gradually increasing until it is identical to Madara Uchiha's hair length. During his childhood, he wears a black shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the front, and once wore the navy blue short-sleeve shirt that Sasuke Uchiha wore during much of Part I. He has never worn the Konoha headband, and after the Uchiha Clan Massacre, usually wears a black hoodie much like the one Madara Uchiha wore after the acquiring of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. At the end of Part I, Light encounters Itachi Uchiha wearing the Akatsuki cape, stolen from an unknown member in the past (maybe one of Yahiko's comrades). At this encounter, he bares a very strong resemblance to his brother Obito Uchiha when he awoke his Mangekyou Sharingan at the death of Rin. In Part II, he continues to wear the hoodie (non-Akatsuki), but now wears a new black t-shirt and Akatsuki pants, and gets noticeably taller (has gotten taller than Sasuke who was originally taller in Part I). He continues to wear the t-shirt until the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War where he goes topless. In the Blank Era, his bang now covers his left eye, even though the length of his hair does not increase. He wears an unique Uchiha Clan hoodie worn only by Madara Uchiha during his prime. Abilities Light has been hailed as an extraordinary prodigy since early childhood, even noted by Itachi Uchiha. He mastered a variety of incredibly complex techniques before the age of 12, being also noted to be as strong as Kakashi Hatake during Part I, and surpassing Madara Uchiha in Part 2 with the development of his Sharingan. Taijutsu Light has been known to be very adept at Taijutsu, his skills notably shown during his first encounter with Itachi. He was able to keep up with him, Itachi being a very skilled Taijutsu user. This skill would be further refined when Light defeated Sasuke Uchiha while using Taijutsu as his main offense. Physical Prowess Like his brother Shisui, Light mastered the Body Flicker Technique, using this technique with his Kamui to develop the Swift Flight, a technique that would render his body virtually intouchable as long as Kamui was activated. This ability decreased with his eyesight, but would become even stronger than before with the awakening of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. His natural speed is also extraordinary, with many comparing his to that of Shisui's as well. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Light can utilize all five elemental transformations as well as the Yin-Yang Release. With his natural-borne abilities as an Uchiha child, Light mastered the Fire Release at age 5, also learning the Great Fireball Technique, a technique by which his brother Shisui was known to be a great master of. However, Light mostly uses the Earth and Wind Releases, notably using Wind Release: Air Bullets as well as the Earth Release: Golem Technique. With his knowledge of the elements, Light has also created a technique which creates a cyclone using clouds (Wind Release) and natural lightning charge (Lightning Release). This technique is known as Saikuron Mezame (Cyclone Awaken).